FlashBacks
by acidwash22
Summary: Max goes boarding school at Maggie K. Walker when she gets in trouble again. But she never expects to see her long lost best friend, Iggy. But then she meets bad boy Fang, who could get her into even more trouble? Will Max choose good or bad? SuckySummary
1. Principles Office

**A/N So this is the very first chapter of FlashBacks. I hope you enjoy.**

**Iggy: She worked semi-hard on this.**

**Fang: Only semi-hard.**

**Me: LIES! I worked hard on this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. JP:6…. Me: 2! :D

* * *

**

**Max P.O.V.**

Well today I, Maximum Ride, have gotten in trouble again. And of course I ended up in the office, visiting my favorite person in the world! Not. So you all must be wondering what I did right? Oh well all it was was a tiny, itty bitty fight with this girl Meghan. But its not my fault Meghan is a bitch now is it? I think not. She started it and everything. Either way, this is maybe my 6th time in the office in the last month and a half. So I'm kinda a bad kid… I don't have a problem with it. I'm bad but I am smart so its all good.

As I sat in the office Mrs. Dywer, the principle, pulled out the papers for suspension… again.

"Alright Max, you know the drill. A week suspension and a week of community service" Mrs. Dywer noted as she filled out the sheet in front of her. I quickly nodded, knowing the drill perfectly. Seeing as its happened 3 other times… Yes that does mean most of the time I get myself out of it. "Max, we have your work in the office and it's all ready for you." She added as she scanned over the papers a final time.

Again I nodded, already knowing this as well. But just then, my mom walked in,

"Mrs. Ride? Well hello. I didn't expect to see you this morning" Mrs. Dywer said shocked.

'_Well this isn't going to end well' _I thought to myself as my mom sighed and took the empty chair next to me.

My mom quickly glanced from me to Mrs. Dywer. "Well I have a better plan. Do you remember how we talked about boarding school awhile back?" My mom asked Mrs. Dywer, who was nodding with a triumphant smile on her face.

Wait. Boarding School? "Well the school I was looking into has reviewed her transcripts and would love to have her!" My mom exclaimed as she looked over at me.

I just stared at them, in complete and utter disbelief. "You're kidding right!" I yelled, making both of their smiled slip slightly.

"You start on Monday Max. But don't worry, Ella will be there with you" Mom stated, smiling all over again.

_**-One Week Later-**_

Well my mom definitely wasn't kidding. Damn. Ella and I got out of the car and all I saw was the gigantic school before me. My eyes widened slightly before I was able to put my 'cool, calm, and collected' façade back on.

"El, how do you know your way around here?" I asked her quietly. She just tugged on my shirt and laughed at me. Oh right she had to guide me to my dorm.

"You get used to it. Besides your only a junior this year so you have the rest of this year and all of next to find your way around." Ella stated, still tugging my shirt.

After walking around twists and turns and going past about 5 huge buildings, Ella finally stopped in front of another big building.

"So we're in the same dorm!" Ella squealed. And how we're related I'll never know. Oh right well Ella is my half-sister. Same mom, different dads, yet we still have the same last name. The only way you know we're sisters is either when we study together, we are standing right next to each other, or when we do the weird eye conversations. So basically were both geniuses and we know each other like a book.

"Fabulous" I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice. Ella got a small tint of hurt in her eyes but it vanished just as quickly as it was there.

"We need to put your stuff in your dorm and then I have to take you to meet student council. **[Okay so this is one of the similarities, the girls and guys are still on the student council] **So lets hurry to your room."

I nod as we jog up two flights of stairs. Soon were standing in front of a room with the numbers 253 on it. My room. Ella takes out the key I was given and unlocks the door quickly.

I step into the room, its silent. "Oh well… Your roommate must be out. Come on" El says, sitting on the empty bed. I drop my stuff next to it and sit down next to her.

"El, what if private school isn't for me?" I ask pulling my knees up against my chest.

"So, Maxie? If it isn't for you, it isn't for you. No biggie" was all Ella could say. Some sister. "Alright time to meet student council." Ella pulled my off the bed, making me fall to my knees with an _oomph._

_**-15 minutes later-**_

Now we're in another big building, but this is full of classes, not dorms. Ella and I are jogging down the halls to the student council room.

"Why exactly are we running?" I asked as we turned a corner.

"We were supposed to be there 5 minutes ago!"

"Oh. Right."

"Here! This is it" Ella stated stopping in front of a door marked _'Student Council.'_

Ella then looked over at me and looked me up and down. I had on my black vans, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a blue Invander Zim shirt that said _'I'm Nekked!' _and showed a picture of Gir jumping out of his disguise. My hair was down and was curled into perfection thanks to Ella, although my side bangs were strait. The black and blue streaks were obvious in my dirty blonde, almost brown, hair. Ella smiled at me as she knocked on the door to student council.

"You look good Max" Ella quickly whispered as footsteps grew closer and closer to the door. Then the door swung open to reveal a girl with long black hair and bright green eyes. She was an inch or two shorter then me and had on grey skinny jeans and a blue polo shirt.

"Ella" The girl said smiling at Ella. "And you must be Maximum" She adds gesturing for us to walk inside. I nod as Ella grabs my arm and drags me into the room. "I'm Lizzie, student council president." Lizzie added with a smile.

"Maxie?" Says an extremely familiar voice. I turn to look at where the voice came from and there he is.

"Igster?" I ask, disbelief lining my voice.

Everyone in the room looks between the two of us as we stare at each other in complete shock. Who knew I'd see my best friend at my new boarding school. Now this was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N So there's chapter one. Its like super late I know. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Iggy: R&R! Ha, so Maxie and I were best friends. *Smirks***

**Fang: Yeah, but I win her heart… Right?**

**Me: I don't know yet… there might be some Miggy. Not sure yet though…**

**Iggy: Please read and Review… **

**Me: No begging… that's just wrong…**

**Fang: And you care because?**

**Me: Right!**


	2. Student Council

**A/N Okay so this is chapter two. And I would love to thank my very first reviewer.**

**Iggy&Fang: *drumroll***

**Me: Lizziekaerocks77!**

**Iggy: That's weird…**

**Fang: What is?**

**Iggy: The fact that the first reviewer is named Lizzie and the girl in the story's name is Lizzie.**

**Me: That's not weird it's cool!**

**Disclaimer: I own nooothinggg.

* * *

**

**Ella P.O.V.**

Wait. Max knows him? She knows Iggy? Wait. She called him Igster? Why does that nickname ring a bell?

"OH!" I exclaimed on accident. I finally got it! I remembered Iggy from forever ago when we lived in Georgia. But then we moved to sunny Florida, which is where Maggie K. Walker just happens to be. Everyone in the room except Iggy and Max looked over at me.

I decided it might be best if I try to explain. "Well you see, I think that Iggy might be the same Iggy that Max and I knew when we lived in Georgia. But I could be wrong." I said, explaining in as little detail as possible.

"No you're right" Max and Iggy said at the same time, smiling at each other.

To tell you the truth I never understood how they could do that. I mean I know Max and I are sisters and all but really? They're only best friends…. Yeah only…

Just then Iggy laughed and pushed his chair back, standing up.

Max put her arms over her chest but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Iggy then crossed the room in seven long strides and he was standing in front of Max and myself. "How long has it been?" Max asked, locking eyes with Iggy.

"I'm gonna have to say three years" Iggy replied.

But then, in the blink of an eye Max and Iggy were hugging. It was weird, Max was so happy at this moment in time, I actually wasn't sure she was allowed to be as happy as she looked. Then the released from the hug and Iggy pulled me into a huge hug.

I smiled but was quickly having a hard time to breathe. "Whoa Ig, can you let go. Can't…. Breathe…." I struggled for air on the last two words.

"Right" Iggy mumbled as he let me go. Max and Iggy started laughing as I tried to fix my shirt from where Iggy had crumpled it.

Max had always known that I had a slight thing for Iggy but she always promised me she would never tell him.

"So Maxie how'd you get into this school?" Iggy asked looking over at Max. She bit her lip while I smiled remembering exactly why. Max had gotten in a fight with the school slut, Meghan, but the week before Max had been arrested again for breaking curfew and that was when mom had started looking into my boarding school.

"Uhm…." Max fought to find the answer as my smile grew wider. Iggy must have realized it because he turned to me and nodded, asking me how Max had gotten here.

"You mean besides the fact that Max is a super genius like _moi_? Then it must be the fact that she was arrested, again, and she got in a little fight with another girl." I smiled as Max gave me a murderous look.

Iggy was taken back by Max's look. It's been way to long since he's seen it that for sure. "There was a cat fight and I missed it!" Iggy shouted sarcastically. "How'd it start?"

Someone at the table cleared their throat, making us realize we weren't the only ones in the room.

"She was arrested?" An African American girl with dark brown curly hair asked, pushing her chair back a little.

"Just for breaking curfew… again" Max said trying, and failing, to defend herself.

Iggy laughed and put his arm around her shoulders and he stated "That's my Maxie. Always a bad girl. Now let me introduce you to the student council."

We made our way across the room, stopping in front of the table with the student council from both Maggie K. Walker and Appomatix. Everyone was smiling, pleased to meet the new girl, or so it looked.

**Max P.O.V.**

Great, they already know that I'm a bad kid, fabulous.

"Kay Maxie-" Iggy started before I had abruptly stopped him.

"Call me Maxie one more time Igmund." I growled, making his face flush. Iggy had always hated it when I called him Igmund, even though it wasn't his real name.

"Shut up. Okay this is Nudge" he pointed over at the African American girl who spoke earlier. "You've already met Lizzie, she's Mrs. Presidente" he nodded over at the girl who had greeted us. She had taken the place at the front of the table.

"This is Brigid" he gestured to the red head sitting next to an extremely dark boy. She looked oddly familiar.

Brigid looked at me and gaped. "Max?" It was Mrs. Dwyer's daughter.

"Hey Brigid" I said nodding.

She smiled quickly and said "You know, when I go home on the weekends my mom would always talk about your crazy stunts… I gotta say they were hilarious. Who'd you get in the fight with exactly?"

I laughed at the fact that she loved my 'crazy stunts'. "Eh you know I try, and it was Meghan…" when Brigid looked slightly confused I added "Meghan Bradly" and she automatically got it.

"Oh thank god. Please tell me you kicked her ass!"

"Eh you know. All in a days work. I was trying to de-slutify the school" **(Is de-slutify even a word? I don't think so…) **at that both Brigid and I laughed.

"We used to go to the same school, my mom's the principle" Brigid explained to everyone.

Iggy quickly moved on to a girl with short blonde hair that was straightened and out of her face completely. "This is Tessa; she makes the best chocolate chip cookies. Your favorite." I nodded in agreement, chocolate chip cookies are my favorite.

"And this is J.J. your roommate." I gave him a look but he just smiled. Very Iggy-like. Seems that Iggy hasn't changed too much since I last saw him a mere three years ago. I turned to J.J. who was drawing on a sketch pad with headphones in her ears, my type of girl.

"J.J.!" Iggy yelled, trying to capture her attention, yet she just ignored him.

He then moved on to the guys in the room. "You already know me. I am the ladies man Iggy" He said. "You know you want it" he whispered in my ear. I started laughing hysterically at his comment.

"You have changed one bit Igster" I chocked out in-between laughs.

Sticking his tongue out at me Iggy continued on to the guy sitting next to J.J. and was reading a comic. _'Bleach Volume 2' _the front read. "This is Cody. He loves comics as you can see."

"Shut up" He mumbled turning the page.

"Hey, that's a good volume" I noted gesturing to the anime in Cody's hands. Cody's head then snapped up and looked at me, eyes wide.

"You read Anime?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah, I'm a dork like that" I said proudly. I'm a freak and I know it.

Now Iggy was laughing at me as he pointed to a guy that was checking me out. Do I feel violated or what. "This is Dylan." Dylan's sandy blonde hair was messy but in the kinda cute way and his white polo was showing off his abs perfectly. Cocky much?

The next guy had on a tight black t-shirt and a purple hoodie with his light brown hair swishing around as he listened to something on his ipod.

Lastly was the mysteriously dark guy sitting next to Brigid. "This is Mr. Talkative, Fang."

Hmm, Fang, it suits him perfectly… I wonder if he bites… Whoa I have spent too much time around Iggy! I smiled quickly.

"So Maxie, tell me how exactly did this fight start?" Iggy asked as he guided me to an empty chair at the end of the table. Everyone turned their attention to me as I thought back to when it had happened about a week ago.

"Well it all started when-"

* * *

**And that's all I can write for the moment. I has to go to bed now. Because I have school tomorrow! Yay! Not. **

**Iggy: Why so sarcastic? And I love the biting comment… **

**Fang: *laughing* I can't tell you if I bite.. I just have to show you.**

**Me: YES! **

**Iggy: *Rolls on the floor from laughing so hard* Freakkkkkkss!**

**Me: Shut up Igmund!**

**Iggy: Whoa hey I don't like that name!**

**Me: And I do not careeee.**

**Igmund: Yes you do, and now I need a huggles. Wait did you change my thing-a-majig?**

**Me: I did indeed. **

**Fang: R&R**

**Me: R&R if you want Fang to bite you! Get it… his name's fang… hahaha. Lame.**

**Igmund: So lame. R&R!**

**Me: *Group huggles with Iggy and Fang* Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Fight

**A/N So… Holy crap! I'm so sorry, that's it been almost a month since I've updated this story… Its only because I've had a little bit of trouble with the whole 'fight' thing with Max… I've never been in a fight so, yup… I had no inspiration for it. Please don't hate me..**

**Iggy: Too Late!**

**Fang: Ha. Too late Kate.**

**Me: Fang rhymed… And I know :( Sorry.**

**Iggy: ON WITH THE STORY, Kate!**

**Me: Right! And sorry for how CRAPISH this chapter is… And how short…**

**Disclaimer: I ownz nothing.

* * *

**

_Previously in FLASHBACKS:_

"_So Maxie, tell me how exactly did this fight start?"_ _Iggy asked as he guided me to an empty chair at the end of the table. Everyone turned their attention to me as I thought back to when it had happened about a week ago._

_"Well it all started when-"

* * *

_

**Max POV**

I sat at the table with Ella, Iggy, and the entire student council watching me as I told them of how I got into _another_ fight with Meghan Bradley.

_Meredith, my best friend back in Destin, and I were walking towards my locker one day after Chemistry, getting ready to head to study hall, when we spotted Meghan Bradley sucking face with Issac Hall, Meredith's ex-boyfriend._

_We were a few feet away from them when I called out "Get some!"_

"Wait, you seriously said get some?" Iggy asked, breaking me out of my flashback.

"Yes Iggy, now shut up! I'm telling an epic tale."

_Issac pulled away from Meghan, recognizing my voice, and laughed. Meanwhile Meghan looked over at me, disgust filled her eyes and snapped "Jealous you can't get any, Ride?" Yeah, not her best come back._

"_Sure, let's go with that" I stated with a wink. Issac smiled over me and Meredith._

_Issac and I were still really good friends even after my best friend broke up with him._

"_Ha, I knew it." Meghan, as you could probably tell, sneered._

"_Well, looks like you're stupid then you look." By now Meghan and I had drawn a crowd over, which only means one thing… Fight._

"_What'd you just say you little slut?" Meghan screamed, stomping over to me in her much too short mini skirt and her much too low top, and her much too high heels._

"_I said you were el stupido." Yes, I used Spanish._

_Meghan stopped in her tracks. "Huh?" she peeped, looking over at Issac for a little help. _

"_Meghan es una puta fea y una puta que se arroja a los chicos a la izquierda y derecha." I rattled off, trying to figure out how to say everything._

"What the hell does that even mean?" Iggy question, breaking me out of my flashback… _again!_

Laughing I said "It means: Meghan is an ugly bitch and a whore who throws herself at guys left and right."

The entire table stared at me in shock.

"Oh my god! That was brilliant!" Bridgid couldn't help herself from joining in on my laughing. Soon enough the entire table was laughing with us, while Iggy kept saying

"That's my Maxie!"

After everyone settled down I was finally able to begin where I had left off with the fight.

"_I have no idea what you just said!" Meghan was seething as she stomped over to me and swiftly tried to slap me. Thankfully I caught her hand in mid air._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you" I whispered over at Meghan quickly, plastering a sickly sweet smile on my face._

_Meghan ripped her hand out of my grasp and yanked my hair. _

'_God damn!' was all that rain through my mind for a moment. Then it was pure rage._

"_Ha__, Vous stupide petite salope!" This time I decided to use a little French._

"It means stupid little slut in French" I stated before Iggy could ask any questions.

_As soon as Meghan had grabbed my hair I pushed her away from me, flinging her towards the lockers. With a satisfying BANG, Meghan's back hit the lockers._

"_You dumbass." She muttered, trying to pick herself up._

"_At least I'm not the one on the floor" I smirked until she actually got to her feet. Looks like little Meghan here is stronger than she looks._

_I stalking towards Meghan with determination and a pleased smirk playing on my lips. By now our crowd had grown._

_Meghan slapped me across the face and I knew right then, right there, I was going to kick her prissy little ass. Just as I pulled my fist back and snapped it forward, earning a loud crack underneath my fist, Mrs. Porter ran towards us._

"_Maximum Ride! Meghan Bradley! Office NOW!"_

_Mrs. Porter is the nicest teacher in the school, and she loved me. No joke, I was her favorite student… ever._

_I nodded and walked past Mrs. Porter towards the office, but she grabbed my arm, just a second later. "Good hit, Max." She whispered before running over to help Meghan with her now broken nose._

"A teacher said that to you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Porter loves me though."

"You are the most epic person in that school, you realize that right?" Bridgid grinned. Everyone that ever went to that school knew Mrs. Porter was only 23 and knew all of the latest gossip, along with who was a slut, who was dating who, and so on.

So if you were on Mrs. Porter's good side, then DAMN you're amazing.

"Ha, why thank you" I grinned cheekily.

Iggy started saying something incoherent but I kinda zoned out.

_Don't follow the freeway__  
__Break the routine__  
__Cuz everything is second to your dreams__  
__If this is the green light__  
__Take what you need__  
__And break out of this hospital scene_

_I'm running through a stop sign__  
__Countin up the quick lights__  
__I don't want to slow slow slow slow down down__  
__I'm running through a stop sign__  
__Living so it feels right__  
__I don't want to slow slow slow slow down down__  
__Don't wanna slow it down_

My phone brought me back into reality. I looked down to notice a call coming in.

**My Personal Freak! **Blinked on the screen, letting me know it was Meredith.

Everyone on my phone had a weird name, that's just the way I am. I looked up to see Iggy motioning for me to answer it.

"Mere?" I asked as I stood up from my chair and started walking to the door.

"MAX!" Meredith and Kelsey screamed into the phone.

"Seriously? I could've just lost my hearing." I muttered under my breath as I opened the door.

"SUCK IT UP!" they, once again, screamed, only this time… I flinched.

"Who is it?" Iggy yelled across the room.

"Who was that?" Kelsey asked me, hearing Iggy's voice.

"My best friend" I told them matter-of-factly.

"I thought I was your best friend. SIGH!" Meredith is such a drama queen.

"Drama queen much Mere?"

"YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION! WHO WAS THE HOT MALE VOICE?"

"SHUT UP KELSEY!"

"NEVER! NOW WHO THE HELL WAS IT?"

I sighed and leaned against the wall. Kelsey was another one of my good friends at my old school, Pine View High, where she was a cheerleader for the Pine View Pythons.

And to clear it up, yes I was a cheerleader, but only for a short time.

"Kels, it was just my best friend Igith! Also known as sparkles." Whenever I talked about Iggy to my old friend I would always call him Sparkles, after remembering a fun time I had had with Iggy.

On my 11th birthday Iggy had come over and helped me decorate Ella's room in sparkles and I had dumped sparkles all over him, needless to say he looked like Eddie Cullen.

"What? You like see sparkles? LET ME TALK TO SPARKLES!" Meredith felt as if she had this dying urge that if she never met Iggy, her life was going to end.

"Fine." She won. Let her tell Iggy how much I missed him and talked about him.

"Yo, Ig! My friend Meredith needs to talk to you," I called over at Iggy, "she's going to die if she doesn't!" Then at that moment Iggy stood and started walking over towards me. "Oh and Kelsey thinks you sound hot." I yelled, making sure Kelsey heard me.

"I DO N-… OKAY I DO!"

I couldn't stop the small fit of laughter that was beginning to come over me. Iggy took the phone and talked to Meredith and Kelsey as I crossed the room and plopped into the seat Iggy had just gotten out of. I smiled at everyone at the table, who was mainly cracking up, except Fang, but a smirk was prominent on his face.

* * *

**And that's all this time folks. Again I want to say how completely sorry I am for not updating for almost a month! I feel soo bad, and I know that some people can go months without updating but I feel so bad…**

**Fang: She does.**

**Iggy: So wheres Kelsey?**

**Me: Probably in bed. *winks***

**Iggy: SCORE!**

**Me: Oh and I apologize for all of the freaking caps. I abused my caps lock today.**

**Fang: She got pretty fed up with it after a while.**

**Me: I did.**

**Iggy: REVIEW FOR CHAPTER FOUR!**

**Me: Again, sorry caps lock.**

**Fang: *smirks* four reviews for chapter four.**


	4. Just One Cookie

**A/N Well it didn't take long to get my reviews I wanted(: And I must say… The ones I got… they made my day! I was told it was amazing and hilarious. So yeah, my day was MADE!**

**Iggy: Thank you for saying that. She was being a major downer.**

**Fang: Even more than me.**

**Iggy: Right.**

**Me: Time for the disclaimer. Because I sleepy.**

**Disclaimer: I ownz nofing.

* * *

**

_Previously in FlashBacks:_

_"Yo, Ig! My friend Meredith needs to talk to you," I called over at Iggy, "she's going to die if she doesn't!" Then at that moment Iggy stood and started walking over towards me. "Oh and Kelsey thinks you sound hot." I yelled, making sure Kelsey heard me._

_"I DO N-… OKAY I DO!"_

_I couldn't stop the small fit of laughter that was beginning to come over me. Iggy took the phone and talked to Meredith and Kelsey as I crossed the room and plopped into the seat Iggy had just gotten out of. I smiled at everyone at the table, who was mainly cracking up, except Fang, but a smirk was prominent on his face.

* * *

_

**Max POV**

Everyone began calming down for a few moments, waiting for Iggy to get off of my phone.

"So Max, what did Iggy mean when he said 'your favorite' earlier?" Brigid asked from where she was sitting.

"Huh?"

"When he was telling you about Tess, he said 'your favorite'. What was he talking about?" Lizzie said, explaining to me what I obviously wasn't getting.

"Oh that! Right, uh, he was talking about how I love chocolate chip cookies. Emphasis on love." I stated, sitting back in my chair.

For as long as I could remember I had been completely in love with chocolate chip cookies… Especially my moms, and Iggy had always made super amazing ones too. They were what my mom liked to call, my 'reward'.

"Not another one." Fang said, speaking for the first time. His voice was deep, like the hot kind of deep though. It matched his 'I'm mysterious and you can't figure me out' vibe he had going for him.

"What? Do you have a problem with that?" I question, quirking an eyebrow.

"Not at all" He said. Although I won't lie, he sounded a little… flirtatious? I nodded but figured that by the hand that was on Brigid's leg that, they were together, In the lovey dovey, romantic way.

Iggy burst into laughter behind us, making me jump.

"What's so funny?" I questioned, spinning around in my chair.

"You call me Sparkles?" was his response. Sigh.

"Yes! I told them about when we were eleven and then it just stuck. Is that okay Sparkles?"

"Hey! Not in front of them! I have a rep to maintain." Iggy argued, although lets face it, it wasn't all that convincing since he was trying, and failing, to keep himself from laughing.

"But now I'm here! Sparkles! That rep is going down the drain!"

Iggy said goodbye quickly and hung up. "Well, Kelsey and Meredith are coming to visit you next week. Along with your mom and a few other friends of yours that I'm just dying to meet." A sly smile made its way onto his lips and at that moment I was scared… Scared for my sanity.

Now, one thing that everyone should know about Iggy… he likes to make a scene, well most of the time. I just have this feeling that Iggy may, or may not do something stupid and idiotic while my mom and friends are here. So that is why I am scared for my sanity… because he drives me _insane._

"If you love me, you won't do anything drastic. Understand Iggy?" I stood up, hoping to threaten him the slightest, yet he was a good three or four inches taller than me, and I'm 5'9.

"Whoever said I loved you, evil step-child?"

Well I should probably explain that nickname.

When I first met Iggy, his parents absolutely loved me, they always told me how much they wanted a little girl just like me. Well since Iggy and I quickly became best friends, I would go over their house more and more. Sometimes I would stay for days at a time. One day I went over to his house and his mom, Mrs. Griffiths, was making cookies. I ended up getting the last one because Iggy's mom decided I deserved it over Iggy. Ever since he has called me the evil step-child.

I never quite got it, but hey, its what happens.

"So this is how it's gonna be, buttercup?"

"I believe so, Spawn of Satan!"

"IT WAS ONE COOKIE! GET OVER IT!" I yelled as jumped up from my chair and pretty much lunged at Iggy.

I tackled him to the floor effortlessly as we began laughing over the stupidity of, well, both of us.

"But it was the last cookie!" Iggy argued as I tried to tickle him, although I was being quite unsuccessful.

Just then, I realized that everyone was watching.

"Maybe we should explain the cookie thing…" I suggested as I got off of Iggy and put my hand out to help him up.

"Whatever. If we have to" Iggy replied, taking my hand.

"Well it started when…"

**-!-**

Over the next week Iggy and I caught up with everything that had happened in those three short years that we were separated. I started my classes, which were easy, and I got to know J.J. really well, along with the rest of the student council.

Sadly, I also learned the rules.

_Rule 1: You must keep your grades up, and stay out of trouble, or you will be automatically dismissed._

_Rule 2: No young lady shall leave the campus without permission._

_Rule 3: During the week the ladies shall behave as proper young women when fraternizing with the boys of Appomatix. _

_Rule 4: The ladies shall be allowed the privilege of having guests on the weekends only, and shall be able to leave campus on weekends only, when signed out by a campus official and a legal guardian._

_Rule 5: The ladies must follow dress code as listed below._

And so on. So basically, during the weekend we can do whatever the hell we want, and during the week, we must be 'proper'. No biggie, except the fact I have no idea how to be proper!

So the entire first week, J.J., Tess, Brigid, Lizzie, and Ella helped me become a 'proper' young lady, which wasn't easy. Believe me.

It was finally Friday, a.k.a. the day my friends get here, and the day that Iggy makes a complete fool out of me… Oh joy.

"Maxie!" Iggy yelled as he ran onto the Maggie K. Walker campus.

"Ig! Did you just run across the road from Appomatix?" I yelled back, setting down my guitar from where I was sitting under the giant oak tree.

"Maybe!" Iggy finally reached me, his dark blue tie swaying as the wind started picking up.

One thing I love about Maggie K. Walker, no uniforms. Yet, Appomatix had uniforms that consisted on kahki pants, white dress shirts, a dark blue die, and a dark blue blazer.

Iggy took the seat next to me under the oak tree as he started loosening his already loose tie. Iggy had already taken off his blazer and rolled his sleeves up till they hit his elbow, so he was getting ready for the weekend ahead.

"Maxie, can you believe we're only a week away from Christmas and its freaking 75 degrees out?" Iggy asked, closing his eyes to let the wind, in Iggy words, course through his body.

"Well, we are in Florida" I simply stated, taking my laptop out of my bag.

I logged on to AIM quickly, hopping Kelsey could tell me how long they were going to be.

AIM greeted me with the same 'Welcome Oh-Wonderful-One'.

For everyone wondering, yes that is how I set me name. I figured I would get a kick out of it every time I logged on, and I was right.

**KelseyMic. is online.**

I sighed, mentally thanking Kelsey for charging her laptop before leaving the house this morning.

My computer dinged with the familiar message box, popping up.

**KelseyMic.: Max, we're almost there. Stop freaking out. **

Smiling to myself I quickly typed a reply.

**MaxRide.: I'm not freaking out. If anything you should be freaking out.**

**KelseyMic.: No that's Meredith's job, she's the freak after all!**

**MaxRide.: Right.**

**KelseyMic.: I see the school. Be there in t-minus two minutes.**

I signed off AIM quickly. Feeling eyes on me, I turned around, only to find Iggy smiling over at me.

"Max, they're almost here aren't they?"

"Shut up."

"Iggy!" I whipped my head around to see who was coming towards us, only to see a certain tall, dark, and handsome walking over. Again, spending too much time with Ig.

"Fang! What's up?" Fang was about two feet away from us when he noticed me sitting next to Ig.

"Hey Max" Fang smirked over at me, seeing the smile gently grace my lips.

"Fang" I smiled, letting my teeth show completely.

"Whoa, what'd you wanna tell me?" Iggy questioned leaning back against the tree, seeing as he had gone on alert when Fang had called Iggy's name.

I tuned out of there conversation as an extremely familiar, red Mercedes Benz **C350**Sport Sedan pulled in, followed by a blue Cadillac CTSCoupe Concept.

Kelsey, Meredith, and two of my other friends from my school, Alex and Jenn, stepped out of the red Mercedes.

They began looking around the campus as my mom stepped out of the blue Cadillac.

I stood up, figuring I could trust Iggy with my stuff, when they spotted me.

"Max!" Kelsey and Jenn screamed, while Alex and Meredith were starting to run over towards me.

* * *

**And I'm done. I'm sleepy. Oh, but guess what! My school had a snow day today… And we had like an inch of snow… We're so wimpy.**

**Iggy: I can't believe you didn't play in the snow!**

**Fang: Neither did you.**

**Me: Both of you, shut up! Well, I wasn't feeling too fantastic when I woke up.**

**Fang: But you were-**

**Iggy: Dancing around like an idiot!**

**Me: YOU WERE DANCING WITH ME!**

**Iggy: Touché.**

**Fang: R&R 5 Reviews for chapter 5?**

**Me: But I also have bad news… I only have one week left till winter break… Which means only one week left with my computer till I have to go to my dad's house… for two weeks. Which means I may not get to update my stories for two weeks [Due to the whole, no computer there deal] But yeah… I;m sorry. I hope to post a chapter of all of my stories before I leave. So expect one more of these before Saturday!. Alright, I love you all review.**

**Fang&Iggy: PLEASE!**


	5. Authors Note: Sorry

Hey everyone… Well this kinda isn't a chapter and such but I just wanted to let you guys know… I'm leaving to go on freaking Christmas break at my dad's house today… I don't wanna go! But on a serious note… I can't update at my dad's house because he doesn't have a computer {well he does, its just broken} and such…

I would've had a chapter up before the end of the week but I couldn't because I got swamped with projects and essays before I had to go.

I just wanted to let you all know that I wont be updating until I get back… Unless my dad miraculously gets his computer fixed… not likely.

Anyway, please just stick around until I get back and hopefully I'll have either a long chapter or a few short chapters…

The entire time I'm gone, all I do is write… I swear.

Anyway, I'm sorry that my freaking teachers had to give me huge assignments before I had to go. But I do have like short little things to at least get a jump start and what not…

Alright I need to go finish packing…

I know its early but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :D


	6. Nerds

**Hey, so I know I haven't updated any of my stories in awhile… I'm sorry. The thing is… Again, I truly don't feel like typing… AT ALL. But here I am, typing up a stupid conversation I had with my very good friend Jena. Jena and I, yeah we're pretty good friends. I love the girl, I've known her for what, five, six years now? Yeah, we're pretty good friends and we aren't scared to talk to each other about this type of stuff. You know, the super duper nerdy stuff that you don't tell anyone about, like for example, how you read mangas and you think certain characters (in our case Iggy from Maximum Ride) are ridiculously hot in the mangas… Yeah… **

**I thought you all might find this conversation to be pretty funny. I know at the moment I found it hilarious…**

**I was in the car, on my way to my dads house before Christmas and I was talking to her in a message on Facebook through my phone.

* * *

**

**Jena:** Lol. It's my otaku-ness is too large to by judged!... Iggy is also hot...

**Kate:** So hot! Thankk you for agreeing with me!

**Jena:** Lol. He's MINE! You can have Fang... who has ridiculously long hair.

**Kate:** I will fight you for Iggy! But I still want Fang... after he gets his hair cut...

**Jena:** Well then have Fang! I was the hot blind guy! I also want Gazzy as a little bro... but not Angel, I don't like her.

**Kate:** Hahaha, Angel's a little bitch. Nudge can be my sister. But I want my hot blind cook. And I still want Fang. After he gets his hair cut.

**Jena:** Like I said, you can have Fang. But Iggy is MINE! He looks like Zero from Vampire Knight, who is hot as the sun (look him up)

**Kate:** I will fight you for Iggy. He will be MINE!

**Jena:** NO NO NO! He is MINE! I own way more than you, therefore I win!

**Kate:** What? No you don't! How the hell do you own more? Are we seriously fighting over fictional characters? Screw it. IGGY WILL BE MINE!

**Jena:** I totally own more! I own so many. Including Iggy and Ichigo from Bleach!

**Kate:** have Ichigo! I want Iggy! And, again, how do you own more?

**Jena:** Iggy is mine! Okay, let's list everyone we own... k?

**Kate:** Iggy is MINE! How many times do I have to tell you?

**Jena:** Hell NO! MINE

**Kate:** MINE!

* * *

Yeah, well there you go. The conversation in a nutshell… See how extremely weird Jena and I can be? Yeah, its pretty sad…

So, question… Which story do ya'll want me to update? I'll be putting a poll up on my profile for everyone to vote… I wanna know as soon as possible. Alright, remember your choices…

**Flashbacks; **4 Chapters up currently

**Velocity;** 4 Chapters currently up

**Shades of Color; **11 Chapters up currently

Alright, thanks. Vote! :D

**Oh and I ended up winning Iggy, which is why he is sitting next to me, laughing his ass off. While Fang is glaring… HA!**


	7. Liar

**A/N So hey… I know that you guys- well, girls- must be mad at me for not updating when I got home…**

**But just so you know… I completely ignored my computer for the first week I was home… Like completely.**

**Then I just REALLY didn't want to type all of it out… Because… I just didn't.**

**And I understand if you're mad. I would be too. But on with the new chapter!**

**Now I just wanted to answer a quick thought that was sent in a review… Sadly the person didn't have an account so I couldn't send it to them…**

**But Clgreen: I was actually thinking of doing something like that. It was why I didn't choose a second character for this story. But I wasn't sure which one she will end up with, yet…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series, all props to James Patterson (Even though I highly dislike him for writing the second Epilogue in Fang).

* * *

**

_Previously in FlashBacks:_ _I tuned out of there conversation as an extremely familiar, red Mercedes Benz__**C350**__Sport Sedan __pulled in, followed by a blue _**_Cadillac CTS_****_Coupe Concept. _**

_Kelsey, Meredith, and two of my other friends from my school, Alex and Jenn, stepped out of the red Mercedes. _

_They began looking around the campus as my mom stepped out of the blue Cadillac._

_I stood up, figuring I could trust Iggy with my stuff, when they spotted me._

"_Max!" Kelsey and Jenn screamed, while Alex and Meredith were starting to run over towards me._

**Max POV**

I smiled, putting my arms out just in time for Meredith to barrel into me.

"MAX! Oh my gosh, I've missed you sooooo much! I mean yeah I know you've only been gone like one week but it seems like its been so much longer! School just isn't the same without you! And Meghan is being like a huge bitch! Oh and Issac and I got back together! Isn't that, like, so amazing? I totally think it is! OH MY GOD I'VE MISSED YOU!" Meredith babbled as she continued to squeeze me tighter and tighter.

"MERE! Let go, please." I whispered into her ear. Meredith dropped me instantly; thankfully I was ready and fell onto my feet.

Alex reached me soon after I was released from Meredith's grip.

"Darling, how I've missed you" Alex stated in her best British accent.

I chuckled at Alex's poor attempt to be British but stated "I've missed you too sweet cheeks" in my amazing southern accent.

"Wait," the words began to register in my mind, the longer I thought about what Meredith said, "Mere, you got back together with Issac?"

Meredith smiled as Jenn and Kelsey were walking over towards me, my mom trailing behind carrying a basket.

"Yeah, like the day after you left…" Meredith trailed off as Jenn hugged me, followed by a very ecstatic Kelsey.

"Alright, who's Sparkles? Can we meet him now?" Kelsey was about to start jumping up and down in a few minutes… Well, someone is a little excited.

"Yeah Maxi? Where's the boy? Are you hiding him from us? Gosh, I'm hurt!" Jenn laughed as she slapped her hand onto her forhead in the most dramatic look she could muster while still trying to keep her laughs to herself…

She wasn't doing too well…

A few chuckles came from behind me as I started laughing at my crazy friends.

"How are we friends?" I questioned through my own chuckles.

"We're the least sluttish girls at school. Er, derrr!" Alex reminded as rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"Right, well that's pathetic."

By now my mom was standing off to the side, a smile plastered onto her face.

"MOM!" I watched as she gently placed the basket onto the floor so I could tackle her into one of my amazing Max hugs!

As soon as I could I wrapped my arms around her neck and squeezed as hard as I could.

Hugging me back, my mom laughed, letting the wind carry her voice.

I gently let go and bent down to pick up the basket she had been holding, that smelled a lot like… her famous chocolate chip cookies.

"Mom, you didn't-" I let the world fade away as a smile lit up my moms face, knowing that I knew exactly what was in the basket.

"Oh, but I did."

I ripped the cover off the basket as soon as I could, the aroma of cookies filling my nose.

Taking a bite, I realized just how much I missed my mom's fresh baked cookies.

"Thank you!" I smiled as I turned around, walked over to where I had been sitting before, and plopped down inbetween Iggy and Fang, who were both eyeing my basket of cookies that currently sat on my lap.

"Who're they?" Jenn asked as she smiled flirtatiously at the guys.

Yeah, Jenn is the flirt of the group. Believe me.

"Fang," I said waving my hand to my left, where Fang was sitting, "Sparkles," I waved my hand to the right where Iggy was sitting.

Meredith and Kelsey got looks of excitement while Jenn and Alex smiled deciously at me.

"It's good to see you again Iggy, you've grown," my mom said as she walked over to give him a hug that he gratefully stood up for.

"Good to see you too Dr. M."

"Oh, Iggy, Fang, these are my friends Meredith, Jenn, Alex, and Kelsey." I introduced everyone while I bit into yet another cookie. "Oh, mom this is Fang."

"I've heard good things about you Mrs. Ride," Fang stated in a polite tone as he shook my moms hand.

Whoa, Fang… polite? Shocker, right? Right.

"Oh, actually it's Dr. Martinez but you can call me Dr. M or Val if you like." My mom looked over Fang carefully, most likely making sure he was '_good enough' _to hang out with me, or so she says.

"Cookies?" I asked, and yes I know its such a shocker that I willingly gave up some of my mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies but I figured that I needed to be nice.

Everyone took one and we all agree… Best. Cookies. Ever.

"So Iggy, you and Max were like best friends before she moved to Destin?" Meredith asked as she smiled at Iggy.

I'm going to show my mom around while ya'll interrogate Iggy and Fang," I smirked, standing up and pull my mom away from the small group.

"Yeah whatever," Alex winked and I knew that Fang and Iggy could possibly be scarred for life after this. Ha.

I then proceeded to take my mom on a tour of Maggie K. Walker.

**Jenn POV**

As Max and my second mom walked away, I smiled and turned to face a very attractive Fang and a very attractive Sparkles, or Iggy as he likes to be called.

Fang and Sparkles, well Iggy, watched as Max began showing her mom around.

The one thing I noticed though? The way they looked at Max as she walked away.

Fang, the freaking gorgeous mute, watched with a look I cant and don't quite understand and Iggy, well the look was actually quite the same but I did notice a slight touch of guilt. Can someone say '_what?_'

"Why so guilty looking Sparkles?" I asked, breaking the guys stares.

"What?" Iggy asked, knowing he was caught.

"When Max was walking away you looked seriously guilty," Alex chirped in from her spot on the ground next to me.

"Uh, n-no reason," Iggy stuttered.

"He totally has a crush on Max," Meredith stated with a slight pout.

Kelsey, who was taking another cookie from Max's basket, mumbled something that sounded slightly like "What's so special about Max?"

Alex leaned in, laughing, and said "Someone's jealous."

"Uh, I uh, have no idea what you're talking about…" Iggy stated as his cheeks tinted a slight pink.

"LIAR!" I yelled as I popped up from where I was sitting. All the while Fang stayed completely silent, with a grim look plastered onto his face, "Oh my god! Fang likes Max too!" I gasped, a smile illuminating my face.

"He totally does. Its so cute!" Meredith squealed as she stood up next to me.

"Uhm…" Fang said as he shook his head, his black hair moving in the wind.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me?" Iggy questioned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fang fired back almost instantly, a blush hinting both of the guys cheeks.

"MAX!" I screamed, turning on my heels, beginning to run towards where Max had taken off too.

"NO!" Fang and Iggy screamed, sprinting after me.

* * *

**First, should Max find out that Fang and Iggy like her now or… wait until a little later in the story? I have it written either way…**

**Please vote on that for me. Thanks(:**

**But, I GOT ANGEL!**

**And I realize this was soooo short. But I felt sooooo bad. I mean, I haven't given anyone a proper chapter in weeks… or so that's how it feels.**

**Happy [Belated] Valentines day!**

**I'm currently scared to read Angel because… I just, don't want to because I have NO idea what could happen….**

**I'll let you guys know my thoughts when I finish it… :D**

**Kay, I'll update as soon as I can but no promises, I have huge projects and exams that are being shoved down my throat at the moment…**

**Kay, Later my loyal readers that haven't abonded me yet!**

***Signing off.**

**-VivaLaKatee.**


	8. Maybe

**Sooo… Hey. *dodges rotten fruit* **

**Yeah, I know you're mad. I am too. But I wrote you a little something. Here it is :D**

**Fang: Don't be expecting much.**

_**ATTENTION! **_

**Iggy: Guess what. Kate's gonna start dedicating each chapter to the people who send in her favorite review from the previous chapter.**

**Me: Well, I have picked that person for the chapter. I dedicate this chapter tooooo!**

**Fang: Drumroll.**

**Me: **Elise The Amazing

**Fang: Question. Are you really amazing?**

**Iggy: Kate! Elise The Amazing is trying to take me from you. I don't want to go! You always have bacon! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.

* * *

**

_Previously:_

"_He totally has a crush on Max," Meredith stated with a slight pout._

_Kelsey, who was taking another cookie from Max's basket, mumbled something that sounded slightly like "What's so special about Max?"_

_Alex leaned in, laughing, and said "Someone's jealous."_

"_Uh, I uh, have no idea what you're talking about…" Iggy stated as his cheeks tinted a slight pink._

"_LIAR!" I yelled as I popped up from where I was sitting. All the while Fang stayed completely silent, with a grim look plastered onto his face, "Oh my god! Fang likes Max too!" I gasped, a smile illuminating my face._

"_He totally does. Its so cute!" Meredith squealed as she stood up next to me._

"_Uhm…" Fang said as he shook his head, his black hair moving in the wind._

"_Dude! Why didn't you tell me?" Iggy questioned._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Fang fired back almost instantly, a blush hinting both of the guys cheeks._

"_MAX!" I screamed, turning on my heels, beginning to run towards where Max had taken off too._

"_NO!" Fang and Iggy screamed, sprinting after me.

* * *

_

**Jenn POV**

"We will tell her!" Alex and Kelsey screamed from behind me.

I ran towards the center of the campus, not knowing where the hell I was. Just need to find Ella or Max…

"No, you'll never find her!" Hey! Offended. That may be true but I can still try, no matter what they say.

"Ella! ELLA!" I screeched as I noticed her sitting with a couple of her friends at a picnic table.

"Jenn! What's up?" Ella asked as I skidded to a stop in front of her and her friends.

"Iggy and Fang like Max!" I yelled when I noticed the fore-mentioned guys trailing behind me, but just barely.

"What? I'm calling Max right now," Ella squealed, along with her friends.

I took the chance to finally catch my breath and look at the girls sitting with Ella. There were only three but they were pretty.

The first had her hair in a pony tail, the top half a bright pink while the bottom half was pitch black. Her bangs glided over her forehead as she turned to look at me, then back to Ella, who was still trying to find Max's number in her phone.

The second had dirty blonde hair, which hung in loose curls, and had her nose stuck in a copy of _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies._ When Ella giggled the girl looked up and smiled at me, her green eyes lighting up at the sight of me (Slightly odd, am I right?), before sticking her head back into the book.

The last had red hair; I've always hated red hair. Her hair was in a loose side braid, part of it hanging out of the braid, and ending right under her boobs **[Think about Miley Cyrus' in the Last Song when she first got to her dad's house]**. She was texting with a smile on her face, her perfect white teeth showing.

As the guys reached us Iggy took a deep breath and stated "No, Ella, I've always known you've had a crush on me. Tell her and I'll never forgive you."

"Ella, please," Fang all but begged.

"Awe, Fang that was cute, and Iggy… how'd you know?" Ella asked innocently, her cheeks a flaming red.

"It wasn't hard to guess. You were cute trying to hide it though." Iggy smiled, making Ella's blush deepen, her eyes darting to her phone in her lap.

"I'm going to go find Max," Ella hopped up and headed towards the dorms, followed by her friends.

"Why don't you want Max to know?"

"Because… she's my best friends." Iggy shifted from foot to foot, his eyes finding the ground.

"I have a girlfriend… sorta," Fang stated, a sad smile appearing on his face.

"Brigid. She's really nice," I said, remembering a conversation I had with Max just the other night.

_-Flashback-_

"_So, tell me. How was today? It was your first day after all!" I asked as I sat on my bed, Alex and Meredith stuffing their selves with popcorn and cotton candy, you know the kind you get at the carnival, next to me. Kelsey was late as usual._

_Max sighed into the phone. "Well, after Kels and Mere called, me and Ig told everyone some stories of when we were little and stuff. Oh hell! Did you know that there was some seriously hot- no sexy- guys on student council here. Yet, I doubt any of them were ever fucking consider m-"_

_We stopped her there, "MAXIMUM! Shut up. You're hot, they would love you."_

"_Whatever," came a mumbled response. Although it was followed by an "Oh! Did I mention that Brigid Dywer goes to school here? And she's dating a really hot, dark, mysterious, sexy guy?" Max paused as she realized what she had just said,"Wait, I never said that." Max ended up laughing because once you say something, you cant take it back, we all knew that _very_ well._

_Alex and Meredith smiled before shouting "Get some Brigid!"_

_-End Flashback-_

"Yeah, she's too nice," Fang sighed as he sat down on the picnic table.

"So, what you're saying is, you want to break up with your overly perfect and super nice girlfriend Brigid Dywer… for my best friend, Maximum Ride?" I questioned, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Whoa, uh… maybe?" Fang looked past us, noticing something at the same time Iggy did.

"I will fight you for her, I'm not above violence," Iggy let a smile creep onto his face, Fang smirking in response.

I turned around to notice Max and her mom smiling, laughing at something.

"Max!" I yelled over to them, "I won't tell her, yet…" I whispered as Max and Dr. M began walking towards us.

Yes, they did spot us for those who were wondering.

* * *

**Hey, sorry for not updating. It's short but I had no more planned out. I'll try and update later.**

**Alright. **_**ATTENTION:**_ **I need three reviewers for my story! Yes, you will be the three girls I mentioned here. And I need one more… It's a secret part though.**

**First four reviewers get a spot in my story ;D**

**But I will need a few things… Just fill in the things below and I can add you.**

**Name of Character:**

**Who you would like to be (If I named one of the three you liked or if you want to be my anonymous)**

**If Anonymous, what do you want to look like:**

**Sounds like a lot, I know. That's all. I can't wait to add some reviewers in. It makes me feel like you're more apart of my story.**

**Updating soon **

***Signing off,**

**-VivaLaKatee**


	9. Virus

Hey guys, this isn't an update…

Okay, I sorta owe every one an explination as to why I haven't updated.

My computer got a virus. My very first virus. Yep, I lost everything I hate written up. Which happened to be a lot… Meaning all four of my stories and three one-shots.

Uh, I'm sorry.

Also, I won't be updating for a little bit, at least not this week or next. Hopefully I'll be able to update as soon as I come home.

Also, I would update Friday but turns out I'm getting on the road (for an 8 hour trip none the less) the minute I get out of school.

Yay me. Sarcasm used.

Alright, I'll let you all get mad at me now. It's only fair.

I'll leave you now. Bye.

*Signing off,

-VivaLaKatee


	10. Ugh

**So, I know I haven't updated in forever( believe me I know ) but I'm so tired. I'm putting this story on a short HIATUS until all of my exams are over (A.K.A. another two weeks) and then I'll see what happens..**

**Yeah, I'm NOT giving up on this story. I just… haven't been feeling it as much lately. Well, I haven't really been feeling any of my stories lately because I've been writing my book and trying to find a place to publish it for when I DO finish it.**

**Yeah, I'm not giving up though…**

**Uh, I didn't really write anything but I didn't want to completely leave you hanging. I mean, I know what I plan to do but I seriously have no time lately. I mean, with my job, Colorguard, exams/school and my book I don't have much time to spare.**

**This is just the itty bitty bit I wrote forever ago when I started this chapter. It isn't much but it is something other than this lame ass authors note I have here. I'm sorry everyone.**

**Warning: For those who hate bad language (a.k.a. swearing/cursing). Don't read.**

**Oh, wait. I've added in a few characters! Thanks to **I heart manga 89, ShadowDweller97, and The Dark Queen of Insanity **for reviewing and giving me characters. You're all amazing. Really.**

* * *

**Max **

"So you're saying that it's okay to go sky diving as long as I don't die?" After showing my mom the campus we began heading towards the quad to find Ella.

Ella had this weird thing for just sitting on a picnic table and taking pictures with her camera or studying with Kalli Okayro, her best friend. **[I heart manga 89!]**

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Mom smiled, her head slowly shaking back and forth as if doubting that she was really having this conversation with her daughter.

Well, tough shit. She was.

The breeze picked up, sending leaves swarming and swishing through the air, along with sending my hair flying through my face.

"ELLA!"

Mom was the first to turn after hearing a bright voice call my sister's name.

* * *

**And this was where it ended. Yeah, sucks. I know. Sorry. :/**

***Signing off,**

**-VivaLaKatee**


	11. Hiatus

Hey, I'm not gonna give you a million excuses as to why I haven't updated, but I will tell you one thing.

All of my stories are on a hiatus for the time being. I don't know when I'll be updating them but I can promise you I will finish them. All of them. At one point or another.

I'm only going to be working on one story for the time being: Shades of Color.

I may post something for one of my others every once in awhile but until Shades of Color is completely finished and done I won't be updating several chapters at a time.

When Shades of Color is complete I'll pick a new one that I already have up and I will then finish that one.

Then when that one is finished I'll pick a new one.

I hate to do this. I do, but I honestly don't have interest to write lately. When I sit down and try to write, I have no inspiration. I don't want to completely ruin these stories that I have put so much work into so I am waiting to write them.

Don't hate me, It's okay if you do though.

I'm going to go work on Shades. If you want to read some of my work read that one: It's my best story I have up.

Also, I'll be putting up a few one-shots for different fandoms in the near future. Read those and wait patiently.

Again: I am so sorry.

*Signing off,

-VivaLaKatee


	12. Final Author's Note

Hello everyone.

I know it's been forever.

I'm not here to make excuses because I have none. I simply am no longer interested in writing these stories. I had some stuff written but nothing ever sounded right.

I'm no longer interested in the Maximum Ride fandom if I'm being honest. I've read all of the books so far and I've been reading fanfics for who knows how long but I just don't feel like I'm apart of it anymore.

I will be completely stopping all of my stories. I'm sorry if that disappoints you but that's the way it is. That's the way the cookie crumbles.

I am still writing but now I'm writing for a different fandom… Seeing as I've caught One Direction Infection I've been writing stories about them.

If you want to see what I've written for them then check out my fanfic blog: fanficsofthe1dandbtrboys. tumblr . com/

If you don't care then that's fine, I understand.

Just wanted everyone to know. Also, I will be deleting these stories off of my account.

If anyone would like to take over _Save the Last Dance_ then let me know and I'll send you all of the stuff I had written up.

Sorry.

-Kate.


End file.
